


Laying Down Alone

by MiniNephthys



Series: Infinite Apology Loop [6]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustration leads Issei to just imagine things for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Down Alone

Issei settled himself down onto his mattress with a groan of frustration.

It wasn't that something in particular had stripped away all of his self-control. He had seen Lancer dressed up, dressed down, in all manner of provocative situations. He had never come close to doing anything. He was restrained.

Lancer wanted things to be special. That was fine and good. He would choose when he felt ready and felt that things were right for their first time together.

But in the meantime, he was still incredibly handsome, and Issei loved him very much and _wanted_ him very much. Self-restraint went a long way, and prayers and purification helped... but he was tired of completely denying himself.

It took him a second longer than normal to unbutton his pants. He didn't do this very often: his drive had never been particularly high, especially for someone his age, but the possibility of someday being able to act on it did wonders. He hadn't done this since summoning Lancer: he was rarely, if ever, out of his Servant's sight.

After drawing himself out of his underwear, Issei began to stroke lightly, imagining. Lancer's hands were different from his, more elegant. His fingers had dexterity that Issei could only emulate. Although he was known as the beloved of women, and Issei was clearly not a woman in the slightest, he had surely enough experience to recognize the whimpers that were already escaping Issei's lips.

Then what would he have done? He had always been gentle and careful with Issei. He wouldn't change like this, and perhaps he would be even more slow, making sure that Issei was taken care of. He would kiss Issei and never let him forget how much he was adored.

Issei tightened his hold a fraction and sighed Lancer's name.

If he had been in a state to appreciate anything at this point, he would have been grateful for the sight of Lancer's body bared to him. One of the few people Issei would have described as 'finely chiseled' with only slight embarrassment, Lancer had always been appealing to him. In this situation, he could have reached out and run his hands over the strong chest until Lancer shivered, if he were not preoccupied with his own sensations.

How much would Issei have to ask him to go faster, go harder when they hadn't even gotten to anything that might possibly hurt him? If Lancer didn't worry unnecessarily, then he wouldn't be the same Lancer Issei fell in love with. For that, Issei would gladly make the sacrifice of having to gasp out, "Lancer, please-" over and over again for him to follow his request.

His eyes were shut tight as he moaned. If he had tried, or if it hadn't been so long, he would have been able to hold on longer, but he didn't want to. He filled his senses with Lancer instead, phantom images that nonetheless pushed him further and further.

"Lancer, god, Lancer-" He arched up into his hand, pumping hard and wanting nothing more than what was in his mind's eye to be real now instead of later-

At climax, he let out a short cry before collapsing back onto his sheets, breathing heavily. After a few moments, he put himself back in order, fumbling a little.

"...you know, I can tell when you're near me even if you're in spiritual form, Lancer."

 _"M-Master, I hadn't presumed to say that you didn't, but - if you did, what just-"_ Lancer was obviously flustered and stammering, even over their mental link. Issei was almost surprised he was still conscious.

He himself felt surprisingly calm. It was mostly the afterglow. "I was frustrated, and... a-although I can deny my wants as well as any other monk, I still admit to having them. I want you. I'll wait as long as you need, but I'll want you until then as much as after."

 _"...I need to lie down, if that's all right."_

"Go ahead." That was typical of his Lancer, as well.


End file.
